


特权

by iRatt



Category: Louis Tomlinson's band
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Louis Tomlinson, M/M, Michael is Louis’ boy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28521633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iRatt/pseuds/iRatt
Summary: “那我们只考虑当下。”Michael握住他拿啤酒瓶的手，“不需要承诺，不需要顾虑，不需要在乎我。”Louis哼了一声，“听上去很混蛋。”“你有这样的特权。”Michael把手挪到玻璃瓶颈，从Louis手上偷走它。“然后，在你醉得走不动之前，想去吃顿麦当劳吗？”他在Louis面前把他的酒喝完，扔进身边的垃圾桶里。“走吗？”Michael礼貌地伸出手邀请他，像一位绅士。
Relationships: Michael Blackwell/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 2





	特权

**Author's Note:**

  * For [getyourfeetoffthetable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/getyourfeetoffthetable/gifts).



他半躺在床上吸烟。自从染上烟瘾之后他习惯睡在床的右侧，这能让他的右手随时够得着烟灰缸，他抖了抖手里的烟，确保灰烬都准确地落在它们应该在的位置，又收回手，吸起第二口，试图无视床褥下赤裸的半硬着的下半身，他没有打算处理这个情况，鉴于一个更年轻的男孩正睡在他身边。  
“你有张漂亮脸蛋，Michael。”  
他抽第三口时，记起自己带男孩去那些脱衣舞俱乐部的时候对他说过的话。  
男孩对他用烟火蜡烛点烟时候的惊讶，喝醉后的迷离双眼，说着那些有意无意迎合他的话（不过大多都是借着乐队的幌子），他对他说的每句话的过分关注，Louis都清楚。  
“他们叫我 Tommo The Tease是有原因的，”他给他递上啤酒，“在那种程度上，我得承认他们是对的。”他不知道自己的胡说八道究竟能不能让Michael放弃自己目前执着的事情。像是“小伙子，我对你负有责任”、“我无法给予你所期待的东西”，他碾灭那半根烟的时候暂时不打算伤了那个男孩的心。但不幸的是，他们上了床。  
他希望在自己的回忆里找出这场“错误”性爱的始作俑者。

在俱乐部时，他有点犯恶心，可能因为那些烟火，不断扭动着的、跳着的人群以及大量的酒精。他是不是有点老了？他撑着洗手台的时候想着，打开了水龙头，做好准备自己要往那个洞口把自己刚喝完的东西全部吐出来。  
然后，什么也没发生。他还是犯恶心，燥热。直到他终于意识到自己不会好起来才抬头看向面前的镜子，盯着自己的眼睛脱下了棒球帽。他的样子好像刚躲在厕所里哭了一阵似的，但实际上他很高兴。至少在别人看来这是事实——他们可刚刚拍摄好Walls的音乐短片。歌里唱着他的前任，唱着他们永远无法弥合的情伤。  
天杀的青少年。他们分手了，而Louis应该向前看。  
“你还好吗？”Michael手持橙汁进了厕所。“需要点帮助？”  
“如果你只为了过来告诉我——你应该喝橙汁，那么我就真他妈好极了。”Louis抓着自己的头发向后梳。 “我还好，兄弟，我——”他甚至没来得及关上水龙头就已经吐了出来。没过几秒他就能感觉到有只手在轻拍他的背。  
“你看上去不像是因为我们拍好了短片才喝这么多的。”Louis觉得这句话只是一个简单地陈述事实，所以他不打算反驳他。  
Louis用手接了口水，抹了一下嘴巴。“我有正当理由喝醉。”他盯着镜子里的Michael，对方给出了一个“然后呢？”的表情，而男孩的手仍然抚在他的背上，没有试探性的扫动，也没有挪开。  
“分手，仅此而已，句号。”  
Michael在盯他的唇，而Louis注意到了。“我回归单身并不意味着你可以给我——我想要的。”他故意拖慢自己的语速，像在念一份声明。“你不能弥补我的过去，我也没办法给你保证未来。”Louis伸手去够他的玻璃瓶，打算离开，就算内心告诉自己需要有人陪他。  
“那我们只考虑当下。”Michael握住他拿啤酒瓶的手，“不需要承诺，不需要顾虑，不需要在乎我。”  
Louis哼了一声，“听上去很混蛋。”  
“你有这样的特权。”Michael把手挪到玻璃瓶颈，从Louis手上偷走它。“然后，在你醉得走不动之前，想去吃顿麦当劳吗？”他在Louis面前把他的酒喝完，扔进身边的垃圾桶里。“走吗？”Michael礼貌地伸出手邀请他，像一位绅士。  
“很难说不。”Louis或许不应该有吻他的想法——至少再等等。他顺从地牵上了Michael的手，然后握住他的无名指。他跨出门时忽略那些嘈杂的刺耳的音乐，躲开那些热舞的人们。尝试在挤出去之前抓紧Michael，他现在只想吃麦当劳的汉堡（不要酸黄瓜）。

他在麦当劳外点燃了他的烟，动了动嘴角把烟挪到正确的位置。他朝头顶上的路灯吹了口烟，在一团白气体里看着双手插进牛仔外套口袋的Michael在里面等餐。  
当他抖抖手里烟，准备抽第四口时，他的手机响了。  
“你好，等餐的小伙。现在我能吃上我的汉堡了吗？”Louis回应在玻璃门另一边的笑容：Michael转过身看着他打电话。  
“薯条要现炸，得等两分钟。他们告诉我很快就好。”电话的另一端回复，而他本人在店里朝着Louis耸肩。“你不进来是对的，我快无聊疯了。”  
“隔着玻璃门打电话确实是个解决的办法。”Louis调侃道，吐出第四口烟。  
“另一个原因——你不知道从我这边看见的你有多迷人，我是来告诉你这个的。”  
Louis朝门口竖了个中指，转过身背对玻璃门。“在你把我的汉堡拿出来之前，你看不到了。”  
“顺便补充一下，在舞台上也是。”  
Louis首次对舞台上热烈的目光感到一点小小的不安，他一直装作若无其事，但他清楚这些东西不会轻易地消失殆尽。“看来有人没有乖乖排练。”  
“我试图在两者之间取得平衡。”声音的源头不在手机里，而在他的另一边。对应地，麦当劳的纸包装袋出现在他面前。Louis显得有些不知所措，只能往后退了一步，正好贴在Michael身上。  
“你靠得太近了。”Michael没有要动的意思，举着该死的麦当劳纸袋，偏着头看他，等待着。Louis想要挣扎，告诉他或许他们会被拍到，但空气充斥着的张力让他不愿挪步。在这几秒里，香烟落地，他们被困在无人的街道上，等待着。  
“你没有正式地回应我，Louis——你愿意接受特权吗？”Michael的手缓慢地放下，做好了被拒绝的打算。“如果你不——”  
Louis赶在他放弃之前侧过身来在他嘴角轻轻地落下一个吻，握着Michael的颈脖，感受对方脉搏热烈的跳动，“就今晚。”他重复了一遍，以防自己忘记，“就今晚。”  
这句话仿佛打开了某个开关，Michael攥紧纸袋，搂住Louis的腰，把他抵在灯柱上，用手勾勒出隐藏在宽松白短袖下的曲线。他一遍遍回应Louis的吻，仿佛下一个亲吻永远比上一个更好。“耐心点，男孩。”Louis在间隙间说，“别太紧张，放松，只是吻而已。”引导Michael的舌头和双唇触碰到适宜的地方。  
过了好一会，Michael才缓缓睁开眼睛：灯光洒在Louis的脸上的每个角落，他的眼睫毛、他的鼻尖、他的雀斑、他的唇间、他还没刮的胡子、还有他意乱情迷后的双眼。他按照Louis教的方式又吻了一遍，不知道自己究竟是在吻光还是在亲Louis。  
“我想趁热吃汉堡和薯条。”Louis从吻里面挣脱出来，用手捂Michael的嘴，“直到我吃完汉堡前，你不能再亲我了。”

尽管已经是凌晨两点，但他们却毫无困意，极度渴望肌肤接触，并企图在他们进去卧室之前褪去彼此的衣物。Louis把麦当劳纸袋随便扔在地上，用脚带了一下门，扬起头迎接Michael的双唇，“操。”Louis呻吟的时候甚至没离开Michael的嘴，Michael把Louis抱起来，手自然地捧着他的臀部，抵在屋内走道的墙上，他的舌尖勾了勾Louis的门牙，说：“你尝起来还是有股汉堡和酒精的味道。”  
Louis不合时宜地打了个饱嗝，“操。”Louis的头偏去一边，因尴尬产生的红晕染至他的耳朵，“这是个该死的意外。太他妈扫兴了。”  
“那只能说明我把你喂得很好。”Michael边咯咯地笑边用鼻子蹭着他的脸颊，在他的颧骨上啄了一口，“我喜欢这个，真心的。”又挪到了Louis柔软的颈侧，一遍遍地轻轻地落吻，他的嘴停留在Louis下颌角，吮吸那里的肌肤，手不知轻重地揉捏他的臀部。  
“咬我。”Louis命令，胯部隔着牛仔裤磨蹭着Michael的，“做你想做的事，Mick，嗯啊——嗯——”Louis一手搂着Michael，另一手拉扯他的项链，直至他们之间毫无空隙，“标记我，让我知道我今晚属于你。”Michael的手在他咬上去的那一刻伸进Louis的裤裆里，尝试探索Louis的洞口，“操，Mick......操......”Louis贴在Michael的耳朵边接连喘息，“你的戒指......”他扯着Michael的戒指项链，“到处都有你的戒指——”

Louis盯着Michael手上的戒指——他已经抽完整根烟，把烟蒂扔进烟灰缸里，嘴角里的烟气才缓缓泄出。他是今晚的始作俑者，是凌晨的妩媚塞壬，蛊惑男孩在他身上留下印记。  
他把手伸进了被褥里，有一下没一下套弄着他半硬的肉棒，模仿年轻的男孩的动作：那些毫无节奏的生疏感让他无法料到自己究竟获得的是什么。他尽可能调整自己的呼吸，加快自己手上的速度，靠性幻想解决自己的生理需求，即使幻想对象就躺在他身边：他精力充沛，极力讨好Louis，有多个时刻Louis认为自己会被毁在床上；体贴入微，自己进行的每一步都请求Louis的许可，直到他厌烦为止；停不下来的大量的赞美，不厌其烦地在他的小腹上落吻；还有那些戒指，那些金属制品在男孩给他扩张时不断触碰他的穴口。  
那枚戒指会顶住他的末端，再跟随着手一起摩擦。草，他刚才甚至不肯让Michael脱掉它们。他的身体因为他糟糕的幻想而颤抖，他的呻吟因他手上的动作而抖出，他的尖端渗出的液体让他知道自己即将达到高潮，直到那只手隔着被褥捂住了那块正在运动的地方。  
“Tommo the Tease，哼？”  
操，这听起来像个疑问句，又像个反问句。Michael没有挪开他的手，却一直盯着他看。  
“我不想吵醒你。”Louis觉得自己浑身发热，双腿抽筋，急需释放的下半身甚至开始在被褥下缓缓挪动，试图以此缓解。他用手捏住自己的末端，操——他没办法思考别的东西。  
“我不想让你一个人做完这件事。”Michael调整姿势，掀开被子，边抬眼看Louis边含住柱体全身，强迫Louis观看这一幕——他对男孩的所作所为——他的命令、他的请求、他的呻吟。  
“天——”他无声地感叹，他的手揪住Michael的头发，不断挺腰将自己迈入更深处，挤进Michael的喉部，而对方毫无反抗、全然接受。“这是你的特权，我的女王。”他记得Michael跟他十字相扣时说的话。Michael一手抚摸他的腹部，另一手玩弄他的囊袋，把他所有的兴奋、激情、欲望统统挤出，射进他的喉咙。Louis的腿夹着Michael的脑袋颤抖，他上身随Michael吞吐的动作剧烈起伏，定格在半空中的某个瞬间，脚趾抓挠着床单，直到他完全被榨干。  
Louis引导Michael向前，让他完全贴在他身上，头枕在Louis的肩上。他帮他的男孩将刘海缕到一边，在他露出来的额头上落吻，像某种奖励。“谢谢。我很享受我今晚的特权。”他说。  
“我爱——”Michael试图用沙哑的声音说话，但Louis的手指压在Michael的唇上：“这话留着明天再说。”

-End-


End file.
